What're Friends For?
by CreeperKiller55
Summary: A night at the park. Stampy sees a stuffed bear that he's wanted for fifteen years. He's bad at arching but will a certain Squid stand up to help his friend in need? A cute little one shot I made.


**A/N: Just a cute little one shot I came up with tonight when me and my family were at a park. My lil' bro saw a Shaun the Sheep prize so I suggested to throw some darts. Twelve darts. But my dad just bought it.**

()()()

It was a breezy night in Galaxy City. Stampy, Squid, Amy, Salem, Dan, Lee and Rosie were all at central park. Going for a walk.

"I really like nights like this. The air smells so fresh" Amy said as they walked along the path, passing many people and getting waves from them.

"True that" Lee replied.

"Step right up! Step right up!" they heard a man say. They walked over to check what the commotion was about "Step right up to win the mystery prize by shooting twelve arrows to that moving target over there!" the man pointed to a swiftly moving target.

"The record was nine shots made by none other than TheBajanCanadian" another man next to the other said.

Stampy walked to the front of the crowd and gasped as he saw a stuffed teddy bear holding a small cake in its arms.

_Flashback_

_Little Stampy was wandering in the park. His parents had let him because he was now a 'big boy' and he could do things on his own._

_"Step right up! Step right up!" he heard a man say. Stampy ran over to see what was going on._

_"Shoot twelve arrows to win, the mystery prize!" another man said, dramatically._

_One thing that caught his eye was a __medium sized stuffed bear, holding a small cake in its arms. His eyes lit up with joy as he walked up the one of the men._

_"Can I try?" he asked._

_"Sorry, kiddo. You're too little"_

_"But-But... I'm a big boy!"_

_"Fine, kid. I'll let this slide" the man handed him a bow and twelve arrows. The crowd 'awwed' and laughed as the little cat walked up and aimed at the moving target. He fired his arrow, only too miss by a long shot._

_"Oh, sorry kid. Better luck next time"_

_The crowd behind him laughed at his failure. All he wanted was the stuffed bear._

_"Please, mister! One more go!" he pleaded._

_"No can do"_

_Stampy gave back the bow and arrow and walked away. He was going to get that bear someday. Someday._

_Flashback end._

"Hello! Stamps, you kinda zoned out for a bit there" Squid said, waving a tentacle in front of his face.

"Squid, do me a favor and win me that bear!" Stampy sputtered out.

"Huh? But that target is way too hard to hit!" he replied. Stampy sighed in defeat.

"I knew you wouldn't do it" he turned back to join the others. Squid looked at him and spun around. Facing the man.

"I want twelve arrows, please"

Stampy looked behind him and saw none other than Squid in the stands. His eyes lit up and he ran up to the front row. Only to hear an insult from the crowd.

"Hey, why is _he _up there. His eyes are on the sides of his head!" it was Sky. Stampy glared at him.

"Shut up! He can arch better than you could ever do!" he replied. Earning a smile from Squid.

He pulled back the string and held it there and shot. Bulls eye. The crowd watched in awe as he shot another one and another and another.

There was now eleven arrows on the target.

The final arrow.

Squid took a deep breath. He pulled back and Sky smiled to himself. Knowing he was going to fail.

But he didn't.

Squid had done it! All twelve arrows!

Stampy smiled and silently whispered to himself, "Yes!"

"Congratulations! You have won the mystery prize!" one man said.

Stampy's face fell. _He's gonna get that mystery prize. _

"No, I want that one" Squid pointed at the stuffed bear Stampy wanted.

The man handed it to him as he approached Stampy.

"Really? You actually did that?" he asked.

"Yep. And he's all yours"

Stampy took the bear from him and jumped up and down excitedly.

"Thank you so much Squid! You're the bestest friends anyone could ever have!" he exclaimed and locked him into a hug.

"Thanks, mate. But why did you want that bear so much?"

"It's special to me" he replied as they went to the others.

"What were you guys doing back there?" Dan asked.

"I basically won what Stampy's wanted for fifteen years" Squid replied.

"Aww... He's so cute. Loves it! What's his name?" Amy asked.

"I'm gonna name him... Mr. Cake" Stampy replied.

Squid laughed "C'mon, kid. Let's go home" he playfully punched him.

"Hey...! By the way Squid. Thanks again. You actually broke the record!"

"What're friends for?"


End file.
